Chris Marker
Chris Marker, pseudonyme de Christian-François Bouche-Villeneuve est un écrivain, photographe et réalisateur né le 29 juillet 1921 à Neuilly-sur-Seine (France). Ses films les plus célèbres sont la Jetée, le Fond de l'air est rouge et Sans soleil. Biographie Il suit les cours de philosophie de Jean-Paul Sartre et obtient une licence (cf. la série L'héritage de la Chouette, 1989, 16 mm). Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il rejoint la Résistance en tant que parachutiste. C'est de cette période, où il commence à noter tout, qu'il tire son pseudonyme « Marker » (selon l'article de Boussinot dans Dictionnaire des films). Il est ensuite employé par l'UNESCO, ce qui lui permet de parcourir le monde. Il visite de nombreux pays socialistes, et rend compte de ce qu'il y voit dans ses films et les revues auxquelles il collabore. Sa renommée internationale est venue avec le court métrage La Jetée (1962), qui raconte des expériences scientifiques pour effectuer des voyages temporels dans un monde post-apocalyptique. La seule fiction de Marker est paradoxalement son œuvre la plus connue et la seule dont il dit n'apprendre qu'à regret la diffusion. La forme de ce film est celle d'un montage d'images fixes, duquel résulte une suite de « photographies » lui conférant une atmosphère tout à fait particulière et profondément originale, quoique déconcertante. Grâce au procédé du commentaire en voix off, que Marker utilise dans nombre de ses œuvres, l'auteur parvient à faire passer dans son film son talent littéraire. Ce style dégage une émotion extraordinaire à la tonalité douce-amère, qui le faisait sans doute supplier par Alexandre Medvedkine, aîné de Marker qui lui rendra hommage dans Le tombeau d'Alexandre, de faire l'effort d'écrire « un peu, rien qu'un peu ». Pourtant, l'un des rares livres de Marker, le roman Le cœur net, demeure aujourd'hui introuvable du fait de la volonté de son auteur que cette œuvre ne soit pas lue. La jetée inspire entre autres Terry Gilliam pour son Armée des douze singes. En 1982, Sans soleil étend les limites du genre « documentaire ». C'est un essai, un montage, mélangeant des parties de documentaire et de fiction avec des commentaires philosophiques. Ce mélange crée une atmosphère de rêve et de science-fiction. Les thèmes principaux sont le Japon, la mémoire et le voyage. Le titre du film est tiré du cycle de chansons Sans soleil de Modest Mussorgsky. Avec Sans soleil, Marker développe un intérêt certain pour les techniques numériques, qui le mène à réaliser le film Level Five avec l' actrice Catherine Belkhodja qu'il met en scène autour d'une réflexion sur la bataille d'Okinawa. Bien que souvent classé à tort comme un documentaire, ce film n'en n'est pas moins une fiction mêlée à de vrais témoignages sur la bataille d'Okinawa. Catherine Belkhodja sera aussi la figure centrale d'une magnifique installation vidéo, commandée pour commémorer le Centenaire du Cinéma : Silent Movie (cette exposition fera le tour du monde des plus grands musées mais n'a jamais été présentée en France) et IMMEMORY ONE (1998), un CD-ROM multimédia interactif, produit par le Centre national d'art et de culture Georges-Pompidou. Tous les films de Chris Marker sont engagés politiquement et se veulent révolutionnaires (au sens large). Pékin, Cuba, Sibérie (communiste) sont les lieux de prédilection de ses documentaires. Il a beaucoup traité des thèmes de la lutte contre l'oppression (guerre, conflits, Viêt Nam, Bosnie-Herzégovine), de la lutte syndicale et ouvrière. Le joli mai est ainsi une chronique à la fois morale et sociologique sur le Paris des années 1960, qui anticipe sur les événements de mai 1968, et qui aborde plus précisément le problème de la perception de l'indépendance de l'Algérie en métropole et du procès des généraux du putsch d'Alger (qui s'est tenu à Paris six ans auparavant en mai 1962), ou encore Le fond de l'air est rouge, groupement SLON (Société de Lancement des Œuvres Nouvelles. SLON signifie aussi « éléphant » en russe). L'un de ses premiers documentaires, Les statues meurent aussi, co-réalisé par Alain Resnais est un essai sur la réception des œuvres d'art africaines en métropole et est très influencé par le thème malraussien du « Musée imaginaire ». À travers l'idée que le système colonial s'autolégitime politiquement en maintenant un point de vue anti-historique sur les traditions et le patrimoine des peuples dont il assure l'administration, le film lie dans un même mouvement la dénonciation de l'impérialisme culturel et la critique des dysfonctionnement économiques découlant de ce type de régime — ce qui explique sa longue censure en France. Il a aussi réalisé différents portraits de cinéastes comme Une journée d'Andrei Arsenevitch sur Andrei Tarkovsky et A.K. sur Akira Kurosawa. Chris Marker vit actuellement à Paris et ne donne pas d'interview, entretenant ainsi le mystère qui entoure son personnage. On apprend néanmoins beaucoup sur lui à travers ses œuvres, et de ce point de vue le CD-ROM Immemory est sans doute celle où il dévoile les choses les plus intimes, notamment à travers les évocations de souvenirs d'enfance — Marker fait d'ailleurs référence à Proust, trouvant sans doute dans la réflexion constante du romancier sur la mémoire et le temps matière à réflexion sur les thèmes qui hantent ses propres œuvres. Ses films sont régulièrement projetés en France, une quinzaine d'entre eux sont visibles au Forum des images de façon permanente. Citations *''"Chris Marker, c'est un peu le plus célèbre des cinéastes inconnus."'' (Théorème n°6 : Recherches sur Chris Marker) *''"Mais les outils existent maintenant - et c'est tout à fait nouveau - pour qu'un cinéma de l'intimité, de la solitude, un cinéma élaboré dans le face à face avec soi-même - celui du peintre ou de l'écrivain - ait accès à un autre espace que celui du film expérimental."'' (Entretien avec Dolores Walfisch) *''"Il faudrait raser la Sorbonne et mettre Chris Marker à la place"'' (Henri Michaux ) *''"Le hasard a des intuitions qu'il ne faut pas prendre pour des coïncidences"'' (Chris Marker - Utilisée à l'occasion de l'exposition L'Image d'Après, La Cinémathèque Française, Paris, 2007) Filmographie Les films marqués (DVD) sont disponibles sur ce support. *''Olympia 52'' (1952), 82 min *''Les Statues meurent aussi'' (1953), 30 min, coréalisé avec Alain Resnais, (DVD) *''Nuit et brouillard'' (1955), 32 min, assistant d'Alain Resnais, (DVD) *''Dimanche à Pékin'' (1956), 22 min *''Lettre de Sibérie'' (1957), 62 min *''Les Astronautes'' (1959), 15 min, coréalisé avec Walerian Borowczyk *''Description d'un combat'' (1960), 60 min *''¡Cuba Sí!'' (1961), 52 min *''La Jetée'' (1962), 28 min, (DVD / Il existe une version Criterion contenant une interview de Chris Marker) * 1962 : A Valparaiso de Joris Ivens, 29 min, texte *''Le Joli mai'' (1963), 165 min *''Le Mystère Koumiko'' (1965), 54 min *''Si j'avais quatre dromadaires'' (1966), 49 min *''Loin du Viêt Nam'' (1967), 115 min, film collectif. *''Rhodiacéta'' (1967), (DVD) *''A bientôt, j'espère'' (1968), 55 min, coréalisé avec Mario Marret, (DVD) *''La Sixième face du pentagone'' (1968), 28 min, coréalisé avec François Reichenbach *''Cinétracts'' (1968) *''On vous parle du Brésil'' (1969), 20 min *''Jour de tournage'' (1969), 11 min *''Classe de lutte'' (1969), (DVD) *''Les Mots ont un sens'' (1970), 20 min *''Carlos Marighella'' (1970), 17 min *''La Bataille des dix millions'' (1971), 58 min *''Le Train en marche'' (1971), 32 min *''On vous parle de Prague : le deuxième procès d'Artur London'' (1971) *''Vive la baleine'' (1972), 30 min *''L'Ambassade'' (1973), 20 min *''La Solitude du chanteur de fond'' (1974), 60 min (sur Yves Montand) *''Le Fond de l'air est rouge'' (1977), 240 min (remonté en 1993 et diminué à 180 min) *''Junkiopa'' (1981), 6 min *''Sans Soleil'' (1983), 100 min, (DVD) *''2084'' (1984), 10 min *''From Chris to Christo'' (1985) *''A.K.'' (1985), 71 min (sur Akira Kurosawa), (DVD) *''Mémoires pour Simone'' (1986), 61 min, également intitulé Hommage à Simone Signoret *''L'Héritage de la chouette'' (1989), 13 épisodes de 26 min *''Berliner ballade'' (1990), 25 min *''Le Tombeau d'Alexandre'' (1992), 120 min (sur Alexandre Ivanovitch Medvedkine), (DVD) *''Le Facteur sonne toujours cheval'' (1992) *''Le 20 heures dans les camps'' (1993) *''Casque bleu'' (1995), 26 min *''Level Five'' (1997), 110 min *''Éclipse'' (1999) *''Une journée d'Andrei Arsenevitch'' (1999), 55 min (sur Andrei Tarkovsky) (DVD) *''Le Souvenir d'un avenir'' (2001) *''Chats perchés'' (2004) (sur Thoma Vuille) (DVD) Expositions *'' The Hollow men '' Dazibao du 16 octobre au 16 décembre 2006 : Centre de Photographies Actuelles 4001, rue Berri, espace 202, H2L 4H2 Montréal Canada Tél: 514.8450063 Tue-Sat 12-17 *'' Owls At Noon Prelude '' IMA - Institute of Modern Art du 10 avril au 26 mai 2007 *''Staring Back '' Wexner Center for the Arts du 12 mai au 12 aout 2007 *'' Peter Blum Gallery '' 8 septembre au 3 novembre 2007 *'' Museum fur Gestaltung '' 12 mars au 29 juin 2008Ausstellungsstr. 60, 8005 ZŸrich Suisse Tél: 043.4466767 Tue-Thu 10-20, Fri-Sun 10-17 Expositions collectives *'' P.S.1. MoMa '' HARD LIGHTAn Exhibition curated by P.S.1 Chief curator Klaus Biesenbach and artist Doug Aitken *'' Jeu de Paume - Site Concorde '' L'ombre du temps 28 septembre au 28 novembre 2004 *'' Caixa Forum Barcelone. Video times 1965-2005 28 septembre 2005 au 8 janvier 2006 * Centre pour l'image contemporaine Photo-Trafic . Geneve. 50 jours por la photographie. 9 juin au 13 aout 2006 *BIACS Biennial Foundation of Contemporary Art of Sevilla '' BIACS 2. 26 octobre 2006 au 8 janvier 2007 *'' Kunstlerhaus Bremen ''Angelegenheiten, die sich daraus ergeben. 20 octobre au 56 janvier 2008 Œuvres écrites * Le cœur net, collection "Esprit", le Seuil, Paris (1949) * L'homme et sa liberté : jeu pour la veillée, coll. "Veillées", n°4, le Seuil, Paris (1949) * Giraudoux par lui-même, coll. "écrivains de toujours", n°8, le Seuil, Paris (1952) * La Chine, porte ouverte, le Seuil, Paris, (1956) * Coréennes, coll. "court métrage", n°1, le Seuil, Paris (1959) * Commentaires 1, le Seuil, Paris, (1961) * Commentaires 2, le Seuil, Paris (1967) * Le fond de l'air est rouge : Scènes de la troisième guerre mondiale, 1967-1977, coll. "Voix", éd. Franois Maspéro, Paris, (1978) * Le dépays, éd. Hersher, Paris (1982) Catégorie:Naissance en 1921 Catégorie:Réalisateur français Catégorie:Critique de cinéma français